


Comfort of Kinship

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aged-Up Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robins know how to comfort each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort of Kinship

The acrobat can't help it, as he works on binding the deep cuts. He has to lean in though, smell the scent of the streets, the night, the armored costume…all mingled with the scent of Tim. That is a scent he can't resist, one that drives him insane, but he reins in other urges. His successor, his brother in arms, is hurt, and doesn't need him pressing kisses upon him.

As if reading his mind…or just using all that knowledge locked behind analytical eyes, Tim/Robin tilts his head up, kissing Dick's neck one time.

"Stay."

Dick doesn't bother to hide the smile, as he nods.


End file.
